1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a tri-state-capable drive circuit and, in particular, to a driver circuit having a selection circuit connected to a signal input and to a tri-state activation input, the output of the selection circuit being connected to first and second drive circuits, the drive circuits being connected to first and second bipolar transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,982 discloses a tri-state-buffer circuit which includes a switching circuit, or selection circuit, having first and second drive circuits and an output unit having first and second bipolar transistors at the driver output. The tri-state buffer circuit requires only a small chip area and yet is capable of driving a great capacity of loads at high operating speed.